There is limited knowledge about the reasons for repeat pregnancies among teenagers. Few interventions designed to prevent subsequent teen pregnancies have been successful. The long-term objective of this investigator is to reduce the number of subsequent pregnancies among low-income, African American and Latino teenage girls. The purpose of this career development award (CDA) is to complete coursework and work with experts in the fields of family planning, minority adolescent health, research methods and survey design. The purpose of this proposal is to further develop an orienting framework for postpartum adolescent contraceptive behavior. This framework will serve as the foundation of future subsequent pregnancy prevention studies by the investigator. Specific Aims: 1. To further develop a proposed framework of postpartum contraceptive use, pregnancy risk and pregnancy avoidance behaviors of low-income, African American and Latino adolescent girls that incorporates biological, daily life, psychosocial/attitudinal, and ecological variables. 2 To develop a study instrument in accordance with the proposed framework. 3. To examine how the proposed variables relate to adolescent mothers' contraceptive, pregnancy avoidance and pregnancy risk behaviors in the year following pregnancy. Research Design and Methods: Focus groups will be held with late adolescent girls who have a history of a single adolescent pregnancy and with those who have a history of more than one adolescent pregnancy. Existing literature and the proposed conceptual framework will guide focus group questions. A study instrument will then be developed and pre-tested. During the last three years, a qualitative and quantitative pilot study will be conducted among postpartum African American and Latino adolescent girls seeking to avoid a second unintended pregnancy in the year following delivery. [unreadable] [unreadable]